Unexpected
by HabristielRaina
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So please give me a chance, thank you. It is about me, coming into a world that I thought never existed. I am going to try and make it seem as realistic as possible. I hope you like it! :D
1. Prologue: Unbelievable Events

Prologue

Wow. This was not what I expected. Not at all. But these things happen I guess. Why? Ha, I'll never know.

Well, do you want to hear my story? What happened to me? What a selfish, uncaring, and insane monster did to me?

Honestly, I have heard of them but I did not know that they existed.

They all do.

And now I'm one of them.


	2. The Beginning, It Cannot Be Undone

The Beginning

I love summer, I love just sitting in the sun and that is what I am doing right now. Soaking up the sun's solar rays. Well, my name is Taylor Rising I am 21 years of age, and yes I'm still living with my parents while I am figuring out this college thing. I have brown curly-hair and brown eyes, pretty average, right? I am in love with nature, I feel connected to it like it is a part of my soul. I love playing video games like _Assassin's Creed_. Yeah, I know, I'm a gaming nerd. I embrace my uniqueness and randomness because I like who I am and I'm not going to change it. I love anything fantasy, I sometimes feel that I should be in the worlds of the movies and books, but I am just a normal little mundane/muggle whatever you want to call me, haha.

Sitting in the field alone is one of my favorite pastimes, I love it. My parents and my little sister are in the house because the sun is setting and it is getting a bit chilly, I brought a hoodie of course. Today it is only about 54 degrees here in Indiana and summer just started, but this is temperature I like. Peaceful.

I close my eyes, enjoying the last minutes of the beautiful sunlight. I sigh. But then I feel a quick breeze glide against my body and a shadow suddenly appears before my closed lids, so I open my eyes. And there standing in front of me is a woman.

I jump. "Hi? You scared me, ha." She had long, copper hair that had gentle waves and she was about 5-foot-6. She looked very sick, gauntly even, she had two fingers at the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

I stood, realizing that this woman needed some help. "Um, you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

She opens her eyes, they are almost silver, such a light gray. She stares at me with a fire in her eyes, "I am extremely thirsty, my dear." Her voice sounding raspy.

"Oh! I will go get you some water then, wait here."

She grabs my arm, which dug into my skin. "I don't need _water_, I need you."

"Let go!" I try to pull away but it is useless, I punch and kick her but it does nothing to her. She doesn't even budge.

"My…you are a fighter little one. You might be of use to me." She looked at me with a sinister smile.

"What do you—" But before I could finish she bit her wrist and slammed it into my mouth.

Her blood flowed down my mouth and it was bitter-tasting and dry as I choked and gagged as it filled my throat.

She released her wrist from my mouth, "Now it is my turn."

I watched as her eyes became red where the whites of her eyes used to be and her silver pupils became even lighter, and the outside of her eyes got surrounded by veins. Then, terrifired, I watched as her teeth elongated into sharp and pointed fangs.

No…they cannot exist…

She bit into my neck right then and I could feel my blood draining from my body. Then after my sight became unfocused she said, "Now the fun begins."

Then…she snapped my neck.

I woke up feeling disoriented and lost. _What happened? Where am I?_ I am on a cold cement floor that is much. I carefully open my eyes, looking around and I realize that I am in what seems to be a jail cell. There is a small cot in the corner with a sheet on it, nothing else.

Then it all clicks, the woman, her thirst,….my….death….

"No, no, no, no, no, no….I….can't…" I whisper.

I hear a sinister laugh around me. "Yes dearie, you are dead. In fact, you are in what is called transition. You can choose to either live or die."

I look towards the voice, "You mean live as a vampire or die as a human?"

The red-haired woman walks towards the cell, "Oh pet, you got it. Good for you." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

I looked at her with anger flaring in my eyes, "Well then I guess I will just die."

She smirks evily, "Ah, ah, ah. I won't allow it."

"What? So you are going to force me then?" My anger turning into a blazing fire.

"Exactly." She laughs.

She slams open the cell door and throws in a limp bloody body that is bleeding from neck from a large gash. I slam to the farthest corner of the cell to avoid the body. The vile woman catches me and forces my face toward the young man's gaping wound. I push back with all the force that I had, but being drained and then killed, I was extremely weak I could not fight her.

My lips touch the wound and the blood slips into my mouth, immediately I am consumed by this hunger to feed. I feel my eyes change and my teeth turning into sharp dagger that can cut flesh easily. The blood is sweet and it engulfs me in this frenzy to continue drinking this being, to finish him and I suck from him until I can no longer get anything from his limp body.

That is when I realize I feel different. Everything around me is clearer, sharp in detail, I can even see clear in the dark, everything! My body feels empowered, I feel a strength within me. I felt…amazing! Then I felt a darker presense within…hunger…hunger for blood.

I looked around my cell realizing that the woman was gone and below me was the man that I killed.

_I killed him….I…killed…_

I am instantly hit with the grief of what I have done. I thought I knew grief but I was comepletely torn with what I had just done. I felt like it was the end of the world. I was a horrible person! Can I even be called that anymore? I could not control the overflowing of emotions rising in me. This…this _monster_ did this! She did this to me! She _killed_ me! Am I ever going to be able to see my family again? Can I really handle being this?

One thing is for sure. I am going to get out of here.

When I do….

I am going to kill her. I am going to kill that dastardly woman.

**AN: So what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? Is it any good? Reviews are apprieciated! Have a wonderful day/night! And thank you for reading! :D Many thanks! ~EnlightenedSight ^_^**


End file.
